A blessing or a Curse
by remuslover101
Summary: AU - Remadora live! - 3 years after the Battle of Hogwarts Tonks has some important news to tell Remus, But how will he take it? Oneshot/Drabble


**(A/N: I received this prompt on Tumblr from ****nerdyhbic****, and was going to upload it on Tumblr but it just seemed too long to post and I didn't want to clog up anyone's Dash with it, so I uploaded it here. Enjoy. (I don't own Harry Potter))**

5 weeks ago had been the 3rd anniversary of the Battle of day that Tonks and Remus had sent 3 year old teddy to bed early, despite furious protest on his behalf, and sought desperate comfort in each other's bodies from the horrid memories that plagued them continuously even now. They kissed away the memories of fallen friends and glaring enemies that haunted their minds, banishing the dark thoughts with gentle and loving caresses on one another, whispering the words they both craved to hear. Nothing but solace, and peace and each other had been on their minds, And now, As Tonks peered cautiously at the glowing Pregnancy Potion in her hand, the other 3 sat on the floor and the Muggle pregnancy test she'd brought in a fit of desperation, they were paying the price.  
"Crap" Tonks muttered to herself, facing that fact that no matter how many tests she took, and no matter how much she tried to ignore the results, she could not deny the fact that she was indeed pregnant. Her free hand came to rest upon her still flat stomach, auror missions having caused her to lose a significant amount of the weight she had put on whilst pregnant with Teddy very quickly, as if she could feel the presence of her unborn child within her now.  
A flurry of mixed emotions ran through her head. Her heart filled with joy at the thought of a little brother or sister for Teddy to play with and felt as light as a feather in her chest. Then she remembered Remus' panic and his immediate departure from her life the last time and her heart crashed with a thump into its rightful place, now heavy with worry. Would he leave again? Even after he had seen Teddy, seen how happy he was, realised how much he loved him. Would his fear turn him coward once more? She imagined her husband storming out the door, leaving poor Teddy to cling to his mother and ask her repeatedly why and where his father had gone as she broke down in tears. The onslaught of emotions she felt the last time she had watched the love of her life leave her pregnant, were not the kind she was willing to risk her beautiful baby boy feeling.  
Tonks wondered whether she should just not tell Remus until it became impossible to pretend that she was just putting on weight, but she knew that he would see through her lies as if they were glass ,as he had always done. Though she had so frequently prized herself on being a superb liar, managing to lie convincingly to Mad Eye moody, after all, was no mean feat, her husband had always had the extraordinary ability to know exactly when she was lying.  
For a short moment Tonks even considered getting rid of the child before it got rid of Remus, but the image of baby Teddy's new-born face clouded her vision, and the horrid thought of losing a child brought a cascade of fresh tears dripping down her face in shame of even thinking such a thing.  
"Dora? Are you alright in there?" It was Remus, knocking slightly against the door with his knuckles in concern. "Only you've been in there for about an hour now, I've put Teddy to bed"  
"I'm fine Remus, I just split stuff everywhere and I can't clean it up" Tonks replied, trying to keep all trace of tears from being noticed in her voice.  
"Have you tried magic, love?" Came Remus' response and Tonks knew that he was grinning to himself at her misfortune.  
She's have to tell him, and soon, before the worry ate away at her. She mopped her eyes and scooped up the pregnancy tests that littered the floor, placing them in the sink.  
"Remus?"  
"hmm" He hummed back from the next room.  
"I need to talk to you"  
"Go on then" she opened the bathroom door slightly, peering at him through the gap she created.  
"No, I mean, _I need to talk to you_. In here. Now." Remus frowned in concern  
"Is everything …"He began  
"I'm Pregnant Remus" Tonks cut him off, getting it out as quickly as possible. Her gaze turned to the tests in the sink as she continued. "I know I should have been more careful, it must have been the other night, when we put Teddy to bed. I just had so much else on my mind that night and didn't even think about … You know … protection or anything. I'm sorry Remus, but it is what it is"  
Tonks didn't see the broad grin that had spread across Remus' face and instead gritted her teeth for the angry explosion that was sure to come any minute.  
"You're pregnant?" Remus asked slowly. Tonks didn't trust herself to speak and instead nodded her head sharply. Strong arms wrapped around her midriff tightly and lifted her swiftly off her feet, spinning her around in a moment of wild happiness.  
"Dora that's wonderful" Remus exclaimed as he set her back on her feet, still holding her waist tightly with both of his long fingered hands.  
"So you're not going to leave me again?" Tonks asked timidly, barely daring to look him in the eye. She had expected him to have left by now, to be packing his bags and leaving to stay anywhere he could get a room, as long as it was far away from her. The gentle smell of him and his breath on the top of her head as he held her was a very pleasant surprise.  
"Oh Dora, I won't ever leave you again. I was stupid and cowardly and scared but I'm not like that this time, not now I've seen Teddy at least. I love you so much" He pulled her close to him, pushing her head gently into his chest as he caressed her hair in silence "You and Teddy are the best thing that's ever happened to me and this child will be too"  
Tonks couldn't stop the new wave of tears that sprang to her eyes and danced gracefully down her face, her worry had been for nothing. She felt happiness bubble up in her chest and her tear streaked face split into a wide grin.  
"I love you, Mr Lupin"  
"And I love you, Mrs Lupin" Remus placed his hand on her stomach as she had done earlier, and the couple remained holding each other until both began to get sleepy.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave me a **_**review**_** and make me a very happy Remadora shipper. Leave me another prompt if you're feeling particularly nice and I'll probably get round to writing it very soon. )  
(I feel like there are a lot of odd mistakes in this but I really don't have the energy to correct them, I beg for your forgiveness, dear reader) **


End file.
